Nurse Linda
Linda is a scrub nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Richard's First Post-Op Surgery Derek scrubbed in on Richard's first surgery after his brain surgery. During the surgery, Linda informed him that he was being paged away, so he had to leave. She also later informed the doctors that the leg Cristina had brought back was a woman's leg. ("Into You Like a Train") Burke's Scrub Caps When Burke's custom caps were lost in the laundry, she assured him they didn't have any while getting him dressed for surgery. ("Superstition") Hospital Shooting When Burke was shot outside the hospital, Linda helped the doctors treat him in the ER. ("Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response") Jasper Hovey When Jasper Hovey cancelled his surgery and went home, Linda informed Dr. Torres. ("Sometimes a Fantasy") Janelle Duco When Janelle's heart started beating, Linda confirmed to Cristina that she was ready to come off bypass. She asked Cristina how she wanted to proceed and Cristina asked her to page anyone who could help her get the patient off bypass. ("Staring at the Sun") Harold O'Malley Linda was in Harold O'Malley's valve replacement and informed the doctors when his blood pressure dropped. ("Don't Stand So Close to Me") Ellis Grey's Death When Ellis coded, Linda helped Derek attempt to resuscitate her. Mary Daltrey When the navigational system failed during Mary's surgery, Linda asked if they should get another machine. ("Crash Into Me, Part 1") The Emir's Surgery Linda assisted in The Emir's surgery. ("Something's Gotta Give") Nashes When Lucas and Reilly Nash's parents arrived at the hospital and were asking for an update, Linda informed Owen, who was operating on Lucas. ("Slow Night, So Long") Seth Lepik She assisted Bailey as she placed a graft in Seth Lepik's forearm. ("Sleeping Monster") Dean Parson When Dean Parson was having surgery after being injured by a roller coaster, Linda was in the surgery and informed Owen when Amelia brought in a CT. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Richardson Brothers When Mrs. Richardson arrived at the hospital when she learned her sons were there, Linda came into the OR to inform the doctors of her arrival. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Mr. Gustav When Mr. Gustav was having a gastrectomy, Linda showed Jo his pre-op scans at her request. ("Judgment Day") Career She is a scrub nurse. Notes and Trivia *Linda Klein is a nurse in real life. *Linda has been credited as Scrub Nurse, OR Nurse, and Nurse. Gallery Episodic 201ScrubNurse.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202ScrubNurse.png|Enough is Enough 206Nurse.png|Into You Like a Train 208Nurse.png|Let It Be 213ScrubNurse.png|Begin the Begin 221ScrubNurse.png|Superstition 226NurseLinda.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 3x03NurseLinda.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 309NurseLinda.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310NurseLinda.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 3x17NurseLinda.png|Some Kind of Miracle 14x07NurseLinda.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x13NurseLinda.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x20NurseLinda.png|Judgment Day 16x09NurseLinda.png|Let's All Go to the Bar Episode Stills 3x09-3.jpg 5x16-2.jpg 5x18-23.jpg 6x20-2.jpg 6x20-14.jpg 11x06-4.jpg 12x07-2.jpg 12x07-17.jpg 15x13-3.jpg 15x13-4.jpg 15x13-5.jpg 15x13-17.jpg 15x13-21.jpg Appearances fr:Infirmière Linda Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Nurses